Mobian Warfare
by Koldkilla
Summary: Info: Classified must read Rated T might change to M
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Tails was knocked out cold, when he got home from school something or someone hit his head. Tails woke up to the sound of a gunshot. Being the 12-year old fox he was he got scared and started to see what happened. Tails goes down stairs to the living room; somebody took out the lights so Tails could not turn them on. Tails could make out though the darkness of the night and house that somebody broke the window to get in. Tails always knew that there were matches on the dresser by the wall. Tails walks over to the dresser and trips over something.

"Oh shit," Tails exclaimed as he hit his head on the dresser. Tails felt his head to feel the thick liquid known as blood run through his fingers. Tails stood up, grabs a match and lights in. Horror came to his eyes; his dad former Sgt. Amadeus Prower, of the Mobian Task Force; was shot in his head.

"DAD!" Tails cried. Tails was upset and angry at the same time. "Dad please don't go, I don't want you to leave," Tails begged in tears. Tails looks one the wall and sees a blood message saying **_MARTINEZ WAS HERE_ **circle around it and instantly realized who did this. Tails clinches his fists and gets ready for revenge.

15 years later

Tails was all grown up at a muscular 27, He was also at rank First Lieutenant. His squad mates were 2nd Lt. Ethan the cat, Ethan was one year younger than his leader and close friend, Tails. The other one was Sgt. Silver the hedgehog, like Tails, his parents were murdered and Silver encountered Tails when he damn near got his head shot off. And finally it was K-9 unit member Ripjaw the wolf. Ripjaw was the pet of Tails, Ripjaw was a grey wolf with a red scarred eye that he got from his old abusive owner, before tails saved him and to this day he's been loyal ever since, unfortunately tails still looks for his parent's killer.

….. Hope you guys like it I would update soon. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost alliance

Chapter 2: Ghost alliance

It was a hot humid day and the M.T.F (Mobian Task force) 1stLt. Miles Tails Prower was playing a quick 2-on-2 with Silver, Ethan, and a black leopard by the name of Pvt. Rattic. So far Tails and Rattic were winning 62-61. Tails has the ball and silver was sticking some pretty good defense, but Tails had his way with defense like this. Tails takes one step forward but moves back passing it to Rattic, thus fooling Silver causing him to slip. Rattic passes the ball back to Tails who dunks it, making the score 64-61.

"Game," Silver said as Ethan helped him up.

"That was a close one eh?" Rattic joked with a chuckle. Tails grabs the basketball and passes it to a waiting team.

"You guys can go ahead, I gotta take a quick break," Tails said as he went into a bunker. As he went in Tails' pet wolf Ripjaw perked up. He ran and pounced on Tails and began constantly licking his face.

"I love you too buddy," Tails said as he began petting Ripjaw on the head. Ripjaw begins wagging his tails and panted happily. Ripjaw walks off and returns with a Frisbee.

"You wanna play fetch huh?" Tails asked with a smile on his face. Ripjaw places the Frisbee at tails' feet and sits.

"Okay," Tails said as picked up the Frisbee and he and Ripjaw walked out the bunker onto an open field where he tossed the Frisbee and Ripjaw caught and brought in back. This process continued until a yellow wolverine whispered something in tails' ear. Whatever this was it really got Tails' attention. Tails and Ripjaw with to the control center of the bunker. Inside he saw 3 men and 1 German Shepard. One man was a wearing skull cap and had mutton chops. The second had a skull cap but no mutton chops. And the last one had on a mask of what looks like a jaw of a skull.

"You wanted to see me commander," Tails asked.

"Yes, I have finally found a lead to your parents' murderer, Martinez," The brown jackal said. The second tails heard that name, he had the flashback of when he saw his father dead.

"What do you have for me," Tails asked with a touch of serious-ness.

"These are the ghosts, David Walker, Logan Walker, Keegan and their dog Riley," The commander said.

"Let me guess, they're here to assist us in taking out Martinez as long as we help them take out Rorke," Tails said.

"Exactly," Keegan said.

"We have footage of Rorke shaking hands with Martinez, and for all we know so far is that the combined force of the federation and the army Martinez is in charge of, hell is now coming," Hesh said.

"The Hienans (Hi-ee-nans)," Tails clarified.

"Hienans?" Hesh asked.

"Hienans, they're one of two of our strongest enemy. They caused more chaos in one day than Osama and his Taliban did in one decade," Tails clarified. (My apologizes for bringing him up I was doing a black ops 2 references)

"Holy shit," Keegan said.

"Tails, we have sent Delta squad members Cwo5. Shadow, Cpl. Hazard, . Rocket, and Pvt. Blacksmith of the M.S.F (Mobian Special Forces) were sent to Russia to assist the marines that got ambushed by the Hienans," The commander said.

"We'll give as much as assistance we can," Tails said.

"Oh Lieutenant one more thing," The commander called.

"Yea," Tails answered.

"This is Pvt. Johnathan, our newest recruit," The commander said as he introduced a red tiger wearing a black bandana.

"You are instructed to teach Johnathan here how you handle things," The commander said.

"You got it Cmdr. Anderson, come on kid, this'll be your first day one the field, Hesh, Logan, you two will come with me, we prep up to leave in 25 minutes," Tails ordered.

"You got it," Hesh said as he, Logan, Johnathan, Riley, and Ripjaw exited the room.


End file.
